


A simpler life, an odder relationship

by cutebutpsyco



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019 Fills [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, F/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Post-Black Panther (2018), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutebutpsyco/pseuds/cutebutpsyco
Summary: BUCKY BARNES BINGO. FILL: B2 (PICTURE OF BUCKY IN WAKANDA) ||They were always there, trying to make him realize it wasn’t his fault. It was weird, he has never been that kind of person, he was the one who comforted the others (or, better, Steve, it has always been Steve) not the one to be comforted. And, for once since he woke up, he felt like he had other friends but the people from the army.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Shuri
Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019 Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569880
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019





	A simpler life, an odder relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I don't even know. I was at work, looking at my Bucky's Bingo card and I decided it was about time to write something for this too, and this idea kind of just appeared in my mind. This fic has some complementary headcanons, as always.  
> \- First of all, while I don't usually have problems with this because the age of consent in my country is 14, I say that Shuri is 18 or something. This, even if it has never stated in the MCU, is pretty clear in my mind. Why? Cause she drives a car in Black Panther (and T'Challa implies she has a driving licence). Now, I know in the US they give those when people are 16, but in the rest of the world, you must be 18, which means Shuri is 18.  
> \- I loved the BP post-credit scene, so consider that in this fic there's pretty much the same setting.  
> \- I ship romantically just one person with Bucky (and this person is Steve), but I love the idea of him having a platonic relationship with Shuri.

Bucky would never know how he possibly went over everything that happened to him. He couldn’t even understand why they didn’t kick his ass out from Wakanda once he has been deemed stable enough to not kill everyone in eyesight, but they don’t only let him stay, they gave him a nice place where to spend his life and something to do.  
He had no idea when it was the last time he had felt so careless, not needing to look at his back and seeing the demons piled up there. The memories and the empty eyes of the lives he took. He felt sorry for them, more than for himself. Because he was still alive, because he took lives he was not entitled to take. 

And yet he was trying to grow used to Wakanda and understood that no-one blamed him, quite the opposite if he had to be honest. They were always there, trying to make him realize it wasn’t his fault. It was weird, he has never been that kind of person, he was the one who comforted the others (or, better, Steve, it has always been Steve) not the one to be comforted. And, for once since he woke up, he felt like he had other friends but the people from the army. He couldn’t lie, Sam seemed to be a good guy, and Steve, well, he was his best friend, someone he has always looked after, but the change of scenery was proving him something different, something he forgot: not everyone used to live with their mindset read to switch into fight or flight. Sometimes, people just needed to live in the countryside with their goats. 

“I know that little lamb is cute, but you’ve been staring at him for the past… twenty minutes, White Wolf.” A voice brought him back and Bucky didn’t even bother himself with turning to look at the newcomer, he already knew who they were. “Which is his name, again?”

“Princess Shuri,” he said, turning to look at the young woman who saved him. She was impressive: eighteen and something and still the smartest person in every room she walked into, and yet so willing to let other people know her little secrets. She enjoyed teaching others, or maybe she enjoyed teaching him, Bucky couldn’t tell, but he was grateful she disclosed her lab to him. He knew nothing about science but for his natural predisposition for Maths who got him his position as a skilled sniper, and yet has always been what Shuri called a nerd. Bucky had the faintest idea of what that meant, but again, he woke up in a very different world from the one he used to know and was getting accustomed to that. “What brings you there? And his name is Stevie, cause he’s an idiot and keeps picking up fights with his bigger siblings.” 

That gained him a deep laughing while the princess all but royally lowered herself to sit near the former Winter Soldier. “Is he reminding you of someone? I came just to check on my favourite human disaster. It’s been a long time since you bothered me with your questions.” He smiled at her, letting his hand run down the princess’s arm affectionately. He cherished their relationship and knew the feeling was mutual, more than friends, but something different from lovers, Shuri told once to T’Challa, when her brother asked. He reminded also how the princess told him they weren’t something less than lovers because their bond wasn’t lesser to anything. It was different, deeper even. “I missed you.” 

Bucky nodded. “I made the princess come here, this makes my company the best thing she can wish for, then.”

“If this makes you sleep at night.” Was the fast answer Bucky received. And yet she let her head falling against his shoulder and closed her eyes. “I’m just coming back from the border. Nakia told me the UN is still looking for Big Stevie and the others.” 

“Me?” He asked. Shuri’s lips curled almost imperceptibly, and, a moment later, she shook her head. 

“My brother’s lawyers worked at your pardon. It wasn’t like they had to do a hard job in the first place, considering what we could prove from the records of your medical records, but the point is that the UN doesn’t longer see you as a threat. You are a free man, Sergeant.”

Bucky tilted his head, placing a soft kiss against Shuri’s head and dragging her closer. He could have spent the rest of his life trapped at that moment and he wouldn’t complain. He closed his eyes, letting the setting sun to hit his face like he didn’t have any other worry in the world and whispered: “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **wanna say hi?** find me on [tumblr](http://ironstrange-is-the-endgame.tumblr.com/).  
> check out my full bingo card on [dreamwidth](https://myrcellabaratheon.dreamwidth.org/15933.html) and [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/692607).


End file.
